Seduction
by The Evil Corkyapine
Summary: So they have a plan. The Slytherins need Harry Potter, and now is the perfect time for it. But how exactly are they going to do that is the question... Eventual Drarry, with a few other pairings in there too.
1. Chapter 1

"No way." Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes. "So not my type."

"I would," Pansy said, shrugging, "Only I'm not his type. Come on, Zabini. Someone has to. Do it for the team."

"No way. I have my sights on someone else, thank you very much, and I'm not going to lose my chance on something as stupid as this." His eyes flicked briefly to the side, over to where Theo Nott sat quietly, then back to the girls in front of him. "I am not going to seduce Harry Potter."

Draco laughed as he he heard that, walking into the Slytherin common room and seating himself lazily on his favourite chair.

"I'm starting to think that I should never leave you three alone together." He said, smirking over at then. "Why is Blaise seducing Potter?"

"I'm not."

"Because one of us has to." Daphne said, ignoring Blaise's protest easily. "And since Potter's not smart enough to realise that girls are damn attractive, neither Pansy or I can do it."

"That's a real shame and all, but I still don't understand why you want Potter seduced in the first place." Draco drawled. "Last I checked, none of us actually like him."

"True." Pansy agreed, looking slightly disinterested, carelessly examining her nails. "But he's powerful, and we need him. And since all of his friends seem to be mad at him at the moment, this is our chance."

That was true. Draco had noticed that his friends, and really all of Gryffindor in general had been pointedly ignoring him, although Draco didn't care enough to find out why. "But why do we need him?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Draco," Pansy began, rolling her eyes, "He's Harry Potter. He's the one the Dark Lord wants most of all."

"Exactly." Draco agreed. "That's why we should stay far away from him."

"No, that's why we should get as close to him as possible. No, listen!" Pansy pleaded, as Draco shook his head and pulled out his homework. He had better things to do than listen to nonsense. "Draco, please."

"Fine." Draco said, placing his quill down and looking attentively at his friend. "But make it quick."

"The Dark Lord wants Potter, right? Well, if we're friends with him, and if one of us is even dating him, he would want to do anything to keep it that way. Gain Potter's trust and lure him into a trap."

"Yeah, so-"

"That includes keeping our arms pure and unmarked." Pansy continued, and Draco's eyes widened. "So as long as we have Potter, we remain free. None of us want to be Death Eaters, Draco. This could be our only chance."

"Plus it'll be a good way to keep an eye on him." Blaise added. "Keep him away from any traps. He is our only hope, after all."

Draco sighed and nodded. He understood their logic. "But why seduction?" He asked.

"They thought its be fun." Blaise shrugged. "And it's not like we would be able to gain his attention any other way while still being believable." The girls nodded.

"So, Dray..." Daphne said slowly, smirking wickedly. "You're a charming gay man with no one in your sights yet."

Pansy giggled. "That's right. I'd almost forgotten."

Draco stared at them, shaking his head violently. "No. You seriously can't be suggesting that." He said, leaning back in his chair as if that could save him. "Not me. Not Potter! Anyone but him."

"But someone needs to." Daphne said, walking towards him in a calculating way.

"Yes, and you're definitely charming enough to do it." Pansy agreed, sitting in the arm of his chair and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder with a flirty smile. "And he's definitely attracted to you. It's near impossible to not be."

Draco stared coldly at the three in front of him. "The answer is still no. He knows I hate him, and I know he hates me. I don't want to go within ten feet of him. And I'm not going to inflate his ego further with the idea that someone of my looks and social standing could actually want him. I'm sorry, but as much as we need this to happen, I'm not the right person for the job."

The smile left Daphne's face and was replaced with an evil glare that could rival that of Lucius Malfoy. It took all of Draco's self control to not get up and hide behind his chair, as if that could help him.

"Draco." She said, in a tone that demanded no interruptions. "You will seduce Harry Potter. That is my request. If you do not seduce him, I will spread the rumor that you are in love with Potter. That rumor will spread like fiendfyre, and you know it. And as I know that you have some sort of weird, obsessive need to be in control of all the rumours concerning you in this place, I know you'll do it."

Draco scowled. Pansy laughed. Blaise shrugged and walked away, over to where Theo sat, oblivious to the world around him.

"Thank you, Draco." Daphne said, a dangerous smirk now playing on her face. "I know you'll be brilliant."

"Naturally. I'm brilliant at everything I do." Draco couldn't help but drawl.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Daphne said sarcastically, smirking.

"Mudblood lover." He muttered, glaring at her. It was the insult most commonly used in Slytherin house. Draco was usually more creative with his insults, but he was annoyed, and that was never a good thing.

"Squib feeder." She retorted, laughing. Draco scowled.

"Troll hugger." He shot, crossing his arms moodily.

"Muggle diplomat." Daphne smiled at him, and poked his cheek.

Draco smiled a little, rolling his eyes at his friend's childishness. "Screwt owner."

"Giant fucker." She replied without batting an eyelid, happy to see Draco relaxing a little. They had been so on edge this year.

"Low blow." Draco said, slapping Daphne lightly. He had almost forgotten about their fights like this.

"Oh, I know." She grinned. "Salamander breath."

"Lesbian."

"Hey!" Daphne protested, laughing. "That one's true."

"They're all true, love." Draco said with a smirk. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go mentally prepare myself for the torture that is seducing Potter."

"Just smile at him and he'll be in your bed in no time." Blaise yelled from his seat as Draco left. "He's weak like that."

"You obviously don't know Potter very well, Zabini." Draco said, walking slowly to the room he shared with the rest of the Slytherin 6th years.

"He's right." Theo said offhandedly to Blaise, who started. Theodore Nott wasn't the sort of person to talk unless someone else talked to him first.

"Oh?" Blaise asked.

"Mm." Theo nodded, not taking his eyes off his work. And just before Blaise decided that he had said all he needed and went back to his usual hobby of staring at the other boy, Theo looked up at Blaise and smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, Zabini, he doesn't know Potter very well either."

"No?" Blaise asked. It struck him then that he always seemed a little lost for words around Theo. There was just something about that boy.

"No." Theo confirmed. "He only sees what he wants to see. But that's okay. Most people are like that."

Blaise nodded, pretending that he understood when really, he was confused. What was it that Theo saw in the world around him that no one else seemed to?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So first of all, this is for my friend Lenny. Hi Lenny. This was originally a oneshot but then I changed it because it would make more sense in chapters, so bits of it, in my opinion, sound a little weird written like this. So I'm sorry for that. I'm not quite happy with this chapter but as of now I can't figure out how to fix it. Also even though I have read it all a few times, I'm worried that there might still be some errors in here. If there are, please tell me so I can fix them. This will primarily be a Drarry fic, but I have a feeling that Blaise and Theo will pop up every so often too... Oh yeah and I don't own anything that's right okay done. _


	2. Chapter 2

Draco couldn't sleep. It had already been a day and he had done nothing to seduce Potter. It wasn't the lack of ideas that kept him from doing anything. On the contrary, the same time the previous night found Draco planning even the smallest detail of his seduction, making sure that everything was fool-proof, and even more importantly; Potter-proof. But no, the thing keeping Draco from starting anything with Potter was fear. This was his chance, probably his only chance, to save him and his friends. He knew Potter was an idiot and would probably fall for his lies easily, but if Draco made just one small mistake, everything could go wrong. And nothing was allowed to go wrong.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne needed the escape. They were the few children of Death Eaters who wanted, more than anything, to have no part in this war. They didn't want the Dark Lord to win, and they didn't want to die. All of Draco's life, he had been told all about the glory of the Dark Lord. He had been told of his ideals and the way he killed and how he treated his followers. Lucius Malfoy was the star example of a loving follower. His devotion to the crazed killer had convinced his wife, Narcissa, but not his son. Just the thought of that maniac in control of the Wizarding World was enough to make Draco willing to disgrace is name and heritage for his downfall, if that would have done anything to help.

But it wouldn't.

Draco sighed and rolled over in his bed, facing the side where Blaise lay, sleeping next to him. Draco wasn't sure of what had happened between the past year and this one, but whatever it was had changed Blaise. Most didn't notice; Blaise did all he could to keep up his normal mask of a carefree and flirtatious attitude that he was so well-known for. It was the little things that made it so obvious to Draco that something was wrong. He wouldn't date anyone anymore. Not seriously, or even just for a shag. He knew it was driving Blaise crazy, but for some reason he just wouldn't do anything about it. Then there was the sleeping thing. It was a real shock to wake up on the first night back for 6th year listening to helpless little whimpers from the bed next to his. Draco had walked over there to find his friend looking like he had been paralysed with shock and fear. Most Slytherin boys in their dorm naturally had nightmares thanks to their parents, or from meeting the Dark Lord, but seeing Blaise, who was usually the strong one, look so weak... Well, it was a shock, it say the least. Draco quickly shook the boy awake and was surprised when Blaise clung desperately to him, not showing signs of letting go any time in the near future. Draco had frowned, deciding not to press the matter, then climbed into Blaise's bed with him. And every night from then on, the two had been alternating between their beds, but they always slept together. They didn't speak about it, but Draco was sure that it helped.

Looking at Blaise now, Draco noticed the signs of another nightmare. He reached his hand out to his friend, rubbing slow circles on his palm with his thumb. Blaise relaxed a little, but it was obvious that the nightmare was still in progress. It was always this way. He helped him a little, but never enough. At least it was better than nothing.

Draco stayed like that for a while, letting his thoughts return to Potter. He needed to think about him, after all. He always had so much scorn for Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding World, but he never thought the day would come when he might actually be Draco and his friends' saviour too. He hated Potter for so many reasons, and now he was their last hope.  
>Realising that his grip on Blaise's hand had tightened and probably hurt, Draco forced himself to relax. Potter wasn't the saviour, not really. It was all up to Draco. He was the one who could save them all, not Potter. He was just a somewhat important object in their plan. With that reasoning in his head, Draco was able to calm down enough to drift asleep.<br>Potter haunted his dreams that night, flying around on his fire bolt and telling Draco exactly why it was that he could never manage to catch the snitch before him. He couldn't remember what it was when he woke up, but Draco knew that Potter had it exactly right. If only he knew why it was...

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco stood outside the Great Hall with Daphne, looking annoyed. They had been standing there like that for the past fifteen minutes, every so often making comments that had no real context, but sounded enough like an argument to convince the students passing by at the time. After the first few minutes they just decided to repeat what they had been saying before, safe in the knowledge that no one was staying in earshot long enough to notice, and no one was really listening anyway. They were part way through their fifth cycle of argument when they finally got what they were waiting for.<p>

"I don't care what you think, Draco. I'm still saying no." Daphne repeated, shooting daggers at the boy that were only for show.

"And I'm saying yes." Draco persisted, not having any clue about what he was saying yes to. "I'm right, you know I am. I'm never wrong. My father-" He had to stop from wincing when he mentioned his father, and was eternally grateful every time Daphne interrupted him at that time.

"I don't care what your father says. This has nothing to do with him, so leave him out of it."

"Look, all I'm saying is-" Draco stopped, mid-script. Potter was finally, _finally_, walking to the Great Hall, much later than he should have been, considering that his last class was so close to the Hall. But it hardly mattered. Potter was here. And it was time for the first part of Draco's plan.

He stared. Stared at Potter as if he wanted to devour every inch of his body, and then some. Stared intensely enough to make Potter turn his gaze to Draco and intensely enough for Draco to not feel embarrassed and turn away.

"Look, Draco." Daphne sighed, also spotting Potter walking to them. "Let's just talk about this later. Go have lunch."

Draco heard her, but pretended not to. He had to be so entranced by Potter's appearance to block out all of his surroundings.

"Draco, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Daphne asked in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She was overdoing it a little, but Potter didn't seem to notice. He just watched Draco stare with a confused and calculating gaze, trying to figure out why Draco wouldn't look away. As if his idiot Gryffindor brain could figure anything out without thousands of clues shoved right in front of his face.

"Draco!" Daphne said, snapping her fingers by Draco's ear and shoving him lightly to try gain his attention. Draco pulled his eyes from Potter and looked slowly back to Daphne.

"You know what? You're right." He said, causing Daphne to look surprised and curious.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just realised that I have more interesting things to think about. Come on." He walked into the crowded Hall, passing by Potter as he went. He made an effort to not touch him at all, just breeze by him close enough to make Potter feel his presence.

"What took you two so long?" Pansy asked as Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. He could feel Potter's eyes on him and could't help but smirk.

"We had a bit of a row." Draco said uninterestedly.

"Oh? About what?"

Daphne laughed. "No idea. We'll tell you when we find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So this was a little later than I had planned on updating. I was visiting my family for ages and didn't really have much access to my laptop. As it happened, I wrote all of this chapter and the last one on my iPhone... I'm not very happy with this chapter, to be honest. There are parts that I want to change, but I can't think of what to do, so I just left it. Oh well, it's posted now, so I'm done. Thank you to the people who reviewed, and the people who alerted this fic. It's the first real chapter fic that I've posted on here, so it's really good for my confidence. I'll try to update the next chapter faster than this one, as I have more of an idea about what is going to happen in that one and I have more spare time to write. Again,if I made any mistakes, or if you have any criticisms, please tell me and I'll do what I can to make it better. And now that my author's note is far too long for my liking, I think I'll just stop typing now. _


	3. Chapter 3

Draco strode into the potions classroom the next morning, ready to begin the next part of his plan. He took his usual seat at the front of the class next to Pansy. It was then that he saw professor Snape's expression. Severus Snape was a master at hiding his facial expressions, but being brought up by Narcissa Malfoy made Draco an expert at finding the few, maybe even just one or two, signs that gave a person away. Hidden by Snape's no-nonsense scowl was just a small hint of a smirk on his face. It was another 'pick on Potter' day. And Draco could guess just what exactly he was planning.

"Today we are brewing the Strengthening Solution." Snape began. Draco groaned internally. He was right. "You will work on this potion with the partner I assign you. No exceptions. Crabbe, you're with Goyle. Granger, Zabini." And, of course, "Potter, Malfoy."

Damn, Draco thought as he listened to Snape sort the rest of the class into pairs. With Potter in such close proximity he couldn't go ahead with his plan without fear of the cauldron exploding, ruining both his robes, and his grades. As Potter seated himself moodily beside him, Draco sat up straighter, having just come to a horrible realisation.

"Sorry sir, did you say the Strengthening Solution?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Draco always payed attention in this class.

"I did." Snape replied, much to Draco's displeasure.

"But that takes over a week to successfully brew!"

"Yes, and until that potion is completed, you will continue to work with your allocated partner. Is that a problem, mister Malfoy?"

"Of course not, sir." Draco said politely, sighing internally. It was most definitely a problem. How was Draco supposed to go through with his plan with his potions marks in danger? He would have to change it entirely.

Luckily, Draco did have an idea of how to work around this problem, and who knows; maybe he could still get some results from this class, just not on as wide of a scale he had been hoping for.

So he set to work, being his usual arrogant annoying self. He sent Potter to get the ingredients as that was the only thing he wouldn't be able to mess up, and used the distraction to move his chair as close to Potter's as he could without making it obvious. Potter shot him a suspicious look as he sat down again with the ingredients, but didn't seem to have noticed. Draco laughed as they started, noticing Potter's very obvious attempts at staying as far away from Draco as possible, to the point of sitting right on the edge of his chair.

"Don't be scared, Potter. I don't bite." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. "Unless, of course, you like that sort of thing." He added wickedly under his breath, seeing Potter visibly jump out of the corner of his eye.

"Just get on with it, Malfoy." He grumbled, grabbing a heap of powdered Griffin claw and moving it to the cauldron.

"Get on with what? The biting?" Draco smirked, guiding Potter's hand away from the cauldron again before he ruined the whole thing by adding the wrong amount. Potter pulled his hand away sharply, dumping the powdered Griffin claw back on the workspace and avoiding Draco's gaze.

"Just... do the potion."

"Anything you say, oh Chosen One." Draco laughed, then started measuring out the right amount of Salamander blood.

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson, Draco had Potter well and truly flustered, and still managed to complete everything they needed to in the hour without even a minor mishap. Draco congratulated himself as he walked out of the classroom, staring at Potter's arse with such intensity it made him look around, only to see Draco raise an eyebrow at him. He almost laughed as he saw Potter's annoyed expression as he strode out of the classroom, just managing to keep his expression in character and not ruin his plans. It was far too easy to get to Potter, and far too amusing to top it off. Draco smirked as he walked to his next class, then slid into his seat next to Daphne. She looked at him expectantly, but Draco just shook his head and waited for professor Vector to stop speaking and start them on their classwork before he turned to her.<p>

"Yes?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Cut the crap, Draco." Daphne said, rolling her eyes and quickly scribbling something down on her parchment. "Have you done anything yet?"

"Nothing huge, unfortunately. I was paired with Potter in potions, so I couldn't do what I had been planning without putting my grades in jeopardy, so..." He pulled a face, then quietened as the professor walked past them, putting his head down to concentrate on his work. He kept working as Daphne continued talking to him, suddenly aware of Granger on the other side of the classroom shooting the two suspicious glances.

"So what did you do?"

"Subtle flirting. Not-so-subtle staring." Draco responded quietly. "Anything that would make him flustered without giving him an opportunity to ruin the potion we were brewing. I'll do better in Care of Magical Creatures, so at least the day won't be completely wasted."

Daphne smirked faintly then shook his head at her, silently telling her not to continue talking about the subject where they were. The common room was a much safer place to convene, far away from any prying Gryffindor ears, and he would have to tell the others about his daily progress anyway.

Daphne, who always liked knowing things as soon as something was there to be known, shot him a barely concealed death-glare just as Vector breezed past again. Draco pretended not to notice, writing a few notes on his parchment as he thought over the rest of his plans for the day.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed in a blur of classwork, homework, and sneaking a few glances at Potter during their lunch break, just enough to have him notice. By the time Care of Magical Creatures arrived, Draco was getting a few looks directed back at him, too, but those were more suspicious than anything. And as he had hoped, Potter strode over to him as soon as they were told to split up into groups of two or three. Draco interrupted Potter as soon as he opened his mouth.<p>

"Perfect. I was in need of a partner."

"No I- that's not what-" Potter spluttered, but Draco just took his hand and dragged him over to the Salamander that they were studying.

"I only came here," Potter said after he managed to gather his thoughts, "to ask why you were staring at me today, Malfoy."

"I see." Draco said, looking at their Salamander with interest. After a moment he looked up. "Are you going to ask yet?"

Potter scowled. "Git. Why have you been acting all weird today, Malfoy? And why have you been staring at me?"  
>Draco brushed his thumb gently over Potter's hand, unsure if the idiot had realised that they were still holding hands, but Potter didn't pull away. By the badly disguised look on his face, Potter seemed to think of it as a competition of sorts. Well, that just worked perfectly for Draco. "Is staring a crime, Potter?" Draco asked, smoothly, looking intently at him.<p>

Potter gave him a calculating look. "No, but whatever you're planning probably isn't."

Draco frowned and the hand holding Potter's froze. "Well fine." He said, looking mildly annoyed but mostly uncaring, while badly hiding a hurt expression. He didn't know how well he pulled it off, but if anyone could pretend to pretend not to feel something, it was a Malfoy. "I suppose it must be illegal for a Slytherin to stare Chosen One. Especially if you get to make up the rules." He pulled away his hand and rolled his eyes. "But, you know, I've never really been one for rules." He paused for a moment, letting his eyes wander the length of Potter's body, before walking away to join Pansy and Daphne, feeling Potter's gaze on him as he left. He wished he could have done something more, but he knew it would be a slow process, and if he showed too much interest at this early stage, it would make Potter far too suspicious for the plan to be a success.

So he made sure to keep his gaze away from Potter for the rest of the lesson, and for most of the day, until dinner in the Great Hall. He stared at Potter until he looked over at him, which took a surprisingly short amount of time, then rolled his eyes a little and looked very deliberately back to his friends at his table instead. He relaxed then, as nothing else needed to be done until the next day, or even later if he needed to. Potter would be his within the next month if he was lucky, anyway, so there was no point really in worrying too much until that point. That was when he would really need to keep up appearances, but for now, he could just enjoy a dinner with his friends, and not have to worry about that insufferable idiot.

Over at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall, three sets of eyes were fixed on the unaware blonde, all filled with questions that were just begging for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _It is has been over two months since I last updated, so I highly doubt I have many readers left... I've just been so busy thanks to school starting and work starting and being sick and writers block and I KNOW I shouldn't have left it for so long and I'm sorry but I just couldn't get this chapter finished. But I guess I know I still have one reader left (Han I love you just never leave me) so I'm still going to update now. I will start this next chapter right now but it might take a while because my weekend is devoted to Hunger Games and stuff but I'll do what I can. Anyway, I'm going to stop making excuses and just post the damn chapter already, it has definitely been a long enough wait._


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop looking at me all the time."

Blaise looked up at the noise and, ignoring Theo's complaint, pulled him down next to him on the seat. "Do you think it's going to work?" He asked.

Theo sighed, looking more than a little annoyed at Blaise for ignoring what he'd said, but he seemed to accept that it was useless to try and continue that conversation, to Blaise's relief. He would, under no circumstances, stop staring at him.

"It might. At least for a while, anyway."

"Wait, you actually believe it could work?" Blaise asked, surprised.

Theo shrugged, his eyes darting around the common room quickly, stopping for a brief moment on the small crowd of first years looking a little sinister in one of the corners of the room, then to the two seventh years making out loudly on a couch close to theirs. The room was rather empty at this time of the day, when most people were still finishing their dinner. Blaise, who hadn't been feeling very well, felt exceptionally glad that he decided to skip dinner in favour of rest, as it gave him the opportunity to stare openly at his friend without loud noises or people intruding on his line of vision as Theo steadily worked away at some homework,completely oblivious to the attention Blaise was giving him, or so he thought. He was even luckier, still, to have the chance to just sit and talk with the other boy, who was always so quiet around many people. Blaise wished he knew why that was, but Theodore Nott was a mystery to him. And a very attractive mystery, to top it off.

"It could definitely work." Theo nodded. "Draco knows Potter well enough to figure out how to get him, as long as he plans it well enough. He's a little obsessed, I'd say. But if anyone could pull this off, it'd be him." He paused, then blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't realised that he had said that much aloud, then made to get up.

Blaise grabbed his arm and kept him sitting on the couch, not ready to end their conversation just yet. Theo had such an interesting way of speaking. It fascinated Blaise, the way he could speak so precisely, as if every word was its own treasure, to be kept and heard and remembered for all of time. He had an interesting lilt to his voice that Blaise doubted he noticed himself, else he'd try to control it. Theo's voice was just... it was unique, to say the least.

"But..." Blaise probed searchingly, as from his experience, there was always a 'but'.

Theo sighed, pulling his arm away from Blaise's grasp but making no move to get up again, to Blaise's relief.

"But there are so many variables involved. Potter could figure it out and Draco could get into trouble, or the Gryffindors could stop being mad at him and figure it out for him- after all, the girls are only mad because they want him and he's so unattainable now, and the guys are just scared that Potter wants to be in their pants. It's something they'll all easily get over sooner or later, especially Granger, she's only mad because he didn't tell her, of course, and she's particularly bright. Or they could befriend him again and make him scared to date a Slytherin and get them mad again, or the Dark Lord could protest, or Draco could actually develop feelings, ruining everything. There are just too many things that could go wrong, which, I suppose, makes me glad that it's not me thats trying to do this. I'd worry that I'd over think it too much."

Blaise nodded, and Theo, finally noticing just how avidly Blaise had been staring as he spoke, started to look a little uncomfortable. He stood up as a few students stared to trickle back into the common room after the meal, and this time Blaise didn't stop him.

"I meant it, though." Theo said quietly, looking at Blaise seriously. "You should stop looking. It's pointless, you know. I'm never going to be just another name on your long list of conquests, and I'm never going to be someone you'll just fuck and forget. So you should just give up already. It's... it's pointless."

He walked back to his work, leaving Blaise watching quietly as he walked away, feeling a little shocked, but no less determined.

"Never."

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday half way through the second week of hid plotting that Draco's plan really began to progress. Before then it had all been more or less the same thing each day; harmless staring and the occasional brush of hands during potions, a few suggestive looks every time Potter caught his eye at their mealtimes, and a bit of light flirting during Care of Magical Creatures. Draco didn't want to attempt anything too big during that class in case Potter told their oaf of a teacher and landed him in trouble. No, it was definitely better to keep to his own territory if he was going to really try anything. Which was why it came as a real relief for Draco when they finally get their results back for the Strengthening Solution (top marks, of course, even with Potter as a partner) and Snape gave them the go-ahead to switch back to their usual places. He smiled in relief as Pansy sat back down next to him and Potter took his usual seat a few places behind them and to the right. Draco could just spot him out of the corner if his eye from there. It wasn't exactly necessary, but Draco would rather like to see Potter's reactions to what he had in store for him, if it was an option, which fortunately for him, it was.<p>

When they were part way through the lesson and Draco had a bit of time, he quickly tore off a scrap of parchment and scribbled down a few words with Pansy watching over his shoulder, then very discretely levitated it over to Potter.

'_I've been told that I'm very good with my tongue_.'

Potter read the note, spluttered a little, then dropped it into his bubbling cauldron in shock. Pansy coughed a little to hide her laughter as Potter fished the parchment out again and Draco wrote another short note.

'_You know, quick-witted and all_.'

He flew it over to Potter again, who held onto the note more securely as he read it, then shot a dark look Draco's way, which he completely ignored of course, and started a new note. He didn't have time to send it, however, before one came flying in his direction.

'_Stop writing now, Malfoy, or I'll shove that quill down your throat.'_

The handwriting was messy and just altogether hideous, making Draco purse his lips in annoyance, before deciding that there really was nothing he could do about it, so instead he concentrated on his reply, quickly writing it down and sending it back to him with a small smile.

'_I can think of something else that you could shove down my throat that would be far more pleasurable for the both of us, I can assure you_.'

"He's going bright red." Pansy whispered, giggling a little, and Draco flashed her a smile.

"He really ought to work on controlling his emotions more. Honestly, if professor Snape was looking in his direction right at this moment, he would notice right away and demand that note to be read aloud."

Pansy laughed again, as the next note from Potter flew over to them. The handwriting for this one was notably even worse than the last, making it near impossible to read.

'_What's your angle here, Malfoy?_'

Draco rolled his eyes and sent a note back. Honestly, Potter was making it way too easy for him.

'_I'm hot, you're hot. Let's fuck. There's not really much else to it. I'd make it worth your while, and that's a promise. I can be very creative when I want to be, you know._'

He quickly sent the note to him, then checked the time, finding it about the right moment to continue working on his potion again. He ignored the next note sent to him for ten minutes or so, much to the impatient Pansy's displeasure. He finished his potion, poured some into a flask to give to Snape, then picked up the note and smiled as he saw what was written.

'_I doubt you would be THAT creative_' had been written and crossed out thoroughly, replaced by, '_And why would I want to shag you, Malfoy? You're a Slytherin, and a git._'

Draco just shook his head, and packed up, as the class was nearly over. They started walking out a minute later, and Draco made sure to pass Potter on their way.

"I'm not giving up, Potter. You'll have to give in to me sooner or later."

Potter glared and opened his mouth, but Draco just raised the end of his quill to him, dragging it slowly along Potter's lower lip in one fluid motion as he walked out if the room, leaving a stunned Gryffindor in his wake.

"Well that was interesting." Pansy said a moment later as they were out of earshot, smirking at her friend.

"And rather amusing too, I must say." Draco agreed.

Pansy laughed, linking arms with him as they walked to the Slytherin dorm to collect their books for their next classes before lunch. "You definitely put on a good show, that's for sure."

"Oh, I try." Draco said, flashing her a grin, then quickly spoke the password as they reached their home. "And this is only the beginning, too. You just wait."

"What, will you turn charming or something?"

"Even more impressive." Draco smirked. "I'm going to become nice."

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>AN:**_ This is my apology gift to my poor dedicated reader(s?) who waited so long for my last update. Ithands been just over a day and there's another one already. Aren't I nice? (No) But anyway, chapter. Iwork te it all today, and will now get less sleep than I need for school but that's fine. Learning isn't important, it's just, you know, the key to a successful future and all XD But yeah. Also, this was all written and edited on my phone, so it could be filled with errors. If it is, I'm really sorry, but I'm too lazy to turn my laptop on and do things right. Well, at least I'm done, anyway. Until next time, dear reader(s?)._


	5. Chapter 5

The idea had come to Draco the night just after his initial planning night, when he was wondering just how easy it was going to be to seduce the Golden Boy. Of course, he would have done it eventually, he knew that for certain. Draco could do anything he put his mind to- no exceptions. But it would take so much time and persistence and Draco was impatient and there HAD to be a faster way to get it done. He had gotten to the point in the night when he was even considering just ripping his clothes off in front of Potter and hoping it would work, when he realised something. Draco had been trying to, to put it roughly, sex Potter into going out with him, but that wasn't the only option. He couldn't just seduce Potter with his body- he knew he was attractive, of course, but so were many other boys at their school.

But there was another option.

Instead of trying to seduce Potter with his looks, he could seduce him with an idea. The perfect idea for a saviour. Potter was the type of person that needed to be needed, and to be helped. So it was easy, really, to think if the best, most ideal idea of a person that fit in with Draco's outward personality, and fit it to himself in a way that was convincing, and that could keep him acting the way he usually did around people when he wasn't in the common room

So it was with that idea in mind that he started putting his plans into actions; staring at him, obvious flirting and all that, while making sure that his words and actions would fit into his later plan. Everything he did nowadays, he did with the thought of Potter in the back of his mind. Draco sighed, writing an easy answer to one of the questions Snape had given his class for homework. Potter was, as far as Draco was concerned, worth about one mild thought once every year or so. Not this constant consideration that came with everything Draco did. It was annoying, but it was worth it. It was worth it for the freedom he and his friends would receive when his plan payed off.

And so, with that thought in mind, he planned his life around Harry Potter. Eating now became eating-while-staring-at-Potter. Potions became potions-while-trying-to-get-Potter's-attention-and-look-attractive. Care of Magical Creatures became making-as-many-excuses-to-get-close-enough-to-Potter-to-mutter-suggestive-things-in-his-ear. It was all rather tiresome, to be honest, but it was working. Just two weeks after the note-writing in Potions and the beginning of phase three of his plan (titled 'be really obvious and annoying until something happens'), something happened.

Draco was eating a very tasty shepherds pie and staring openly at Potter when the Gryffindor stood up, very abruptly, and stormed out of the hall. A hush fell over the student body as they all turned away from their conversations to watch the famous Harry Potter make his famous Harry Potter exit, and then the buzz started up again, everyone wondering what the cause for his dramatic exit could be. Everyone apart from the Slytherins, that is. The higher years all knew of Draco's plan, of course, and the younger ones took their cues from their seniors and kept quiet, watching the other houses and knowing that if they behaved well enough, they'd know eventually and wouldn't need to speculate like the rest of the school. After about ten minutes, the Slytherins resumed their conversations from before the interruption, leaving Draco to stare at the empty spot at the Gryffindor table with barely concealed triumph.

* * *

><p>Potter didn't attend any of the meals in the great hall for the rest of the week. He hid out in the library until Wednesday, when Draco and Blaise decided to go 'study' for a while, walking along each isle until they found Potter's hiding space. He knew where Potter was spending his mealtimes afterward that day, too, but didn't make his next move until lunchtime on Sunday. Draco usually spent his Sundays alone in the common room, never leaving even for food, instead ordering a house elf to send food over to him. And as much as Draco would like to keep his Sunday to himself, he knew that certain sacrifices had to be made. So it was with a reluctant determination that Draco made his way down to the kitchens, sitting down quietly with his normal Sunday lunch and a good book. He only had to wait about half an hour before Potter walked into the room, stopping short as soon as he saw Draco.<p>

Draco looked up and sighed, placing the book face-down on the table he was sitting at.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Potter exclaimed, balling his hands into fists and glaring in his very annoying Harry Potter way. "Stop stalking me, or whatever it is you're doing. I just wanted a quiet lunch by myself, and-"

"That's all I wanted, too." Draco said, calmly interrupting Potter's speech. "That's what I do on Sundays; have a quiet lunch by myself. You're the one interrupting me, so if you could please shut up and let me eat, that'd be appreciated."

Potter looked a little baffled for a moment, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do I know you're not making this up, and you're only here to stare at me as usual?"

"Look, Potter." Draco snapped. "This is my day. My one day a week to just be me without anyone else having an effect in what I do or say, and I'm not having you disrupt it."

Potter didn't say anything, and Draco looked back to his food. After a moment there was the sound of movement, and Potter sat down at the table. Draco looked up, surprise playing in his features. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Potter replied shortly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Thought you couldn't stand being within a mile of me." Draco said, slipping just the tiniest hint of bitterness into his voice that he wasn't sure Potter would be able to pick up on.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a prat all the time that would be different." Potter shot back, and Draco stood up.

"It's not my fault you're so difficult to be around all the time." He retaliated. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have to act like that."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Potter yelled.

"Oh, let's think about that." Draco said sarcastically. "You distract me in all my classes, and at lunchtime too. You ruin all your potions and still manage to look hot doing it. You always go around acting so important and indifferent with your oh-so-perfect life and of course /I'm/ not allowed to be a part if it because I'm a Slytherin and we're all good for nothing bastards and future death eaters."

He stopped, looking shocked to have said that much. He turned around and walked hurriedly to the door.

He didn't make it too far before a hand in his arm forced him to stop and turn around. Potter was standing there, his face just inches from Draco's, a thousand different emotions playing on his face.

"Malfoy..." He said breathlessly, before pulling them closer and crashing their lips together.

Draco put as much desperation and need as he could into the kiss, and thought lightly that Potter wasn't really that bad of a kisser. His mouth was warm and tasted like chocolate and fire and something that was very distinctly Gryffindor. But, oh, that thing that he just did with his tongue, well that was very Slytherin. He had never kissed someone from other houses who could do something like that, and he had kissed a lot of people in his time. It was just... interesting.

They broke the kiss when Potter ran out of breath, and just stood there, staring at each other for a while. Draco reach a hand up tentatively and brought it to Potter's face, running a finger gently along his lip, before pulling it away and leaning forward to kiss him again. It was as heated and needy as the last one, and lasted almost as long until Draco broke away, paused, then turned and ran. He heard Potter yelling after him but he didn't stop until he made it into the Slytherin common room.

His friends all looked up as he walked in, all looking quietly impatient until Daphne said, "Well?"

"Well..." Draco drawled, smirking. "Potter's an insufferable Gryffindor hero who is far too predictable and annoying, but he's a bloody good kisser."

Silence. And then,

"You WHAT?"

"You kissed him?"

"Hot."

Draco glared at the three of them in turn, delivering an especially spiteful one to Blaise for his comment, then nodded.

"He kissed me actually, Daph, but yeah. I told you I'd be able to do it, and I did."

"Impressive." Theo said from his table, nose still in the book he had been reading when Draco walked in. "Seems like everything is going according to plan, huh?"

"It is." Draco said proudly.

"You might want to think about what you're going to tell the Dark Lord when he finds out about this, though. He's an incredibly skilled legilimens, you know. Might want to ask professor Snape for some training for that."

Draco blinked. How had he forgotten about that when he had been planning.

"Yeah." He said, sounding a little startled. "Yeah, I'll go do that now. Thanks Theo."

"No problem." He replied quietly, smiling faintly as he read.

Draco rolled his eyes as he saw Blaise staring at the smaller boy with a look of adoration on his face, and stood up again, regaining his composure.

"Alight, I'm off, then." He said, waving a goodbye to his friends as he walked away in search of their potions teacher.

* * *

><p><p>

_Yep, I suck. I know. I tried to update this earlier but then I didn't. And then I got punched because I didnt. So I'm updating. Please review and etc- the more I get, the more likely I am to be guilted into updating again._


	6. Chapter 6

"Pansy, my friend. My cunning, evil, attractive, connivi-"

"What do you want?"

Draco smirked inwardly, feigning a sudden lack of interest in her as he dropped himself down on the couch and scowled at the slowly dying fire. It was late, but he was cold, and that thing was the only source of heat in the freezing dungeon common room. He leaned over the arm of his seat to prod at the flames with his wand, muttering an "incendio" to give it a bit more life. The house-elves could deal with it later, when he was warm and safely in his comfortable bed, and not any time before then.

He looked back to his friend who was still waiting for him to speak, an expression that almost resembled patience gracing her face.

"I need your assistance with something." He said at last, draping a careless arm around his fellow Slytherin as one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised in interest.

"Oh? And what would our dear Slytherin Prince want with me this time?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Pansy's eyes grew comically wide as she shoved Draco away from her, turning in place to state at her friend in complete shock.

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Pansy." Draco said with an eyeroll, smoothing out his now-ruffled robes with a hint of annoyance.

"You do realise that Daph and Blaise aren't going to let you off this whole 'seduction' thing just because you're dating me, right? Not after getting this far." She replied, composing herself. "And besides, I'm somewhat lacking in... penis."

"Subtle." Draco noted, rolling his eyes at get again. "And I know that. That wasn't my plan. You ought to know that I'm smarter than that. Or at least, I'd like to think so."

"Of course you would." Pansy replied, a hint of a smile touching her lips for a brief second. "So what's your plan? Make dear Potter jealous?"

"In part." He nodded. "I also wouldn't mind angering him, and showing off a little is always fun."

Pansy smirked, stretching her arms above her with her clever eyes still trained on Draco. She really was quite pretty, Draco mused. Not in her first few years at Hogwarts, that was certain, but she had grown into her looks very gracefully. If he was that way inclined, Draco knew he wouldn't have minded the dropped hints by their parents that they should marry, not in the slightest. But as it was, Draco was just happy to have her as a good friend, and someone interesting to look at if he was bored. Not that he would admit that, of course.

"Well, you know I'd agree to almost anything to help with this situation, Draco." She said after a moment, startling Draco from his thoughts. "Especially if it involves causing a scene."

"What would be the point of anything if we didn't cause a scene?"

* * *

><p>Pansy tried not to laugh as he half sat herself down in Draco's lap, and half fell onto the seat as she arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. As she spotter Potter glancing their way out of the corner of her eye, she planted a perfectly timed and particularly uncomfortable kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth, tilting his head slightly for the perfect angle to view it from the Gryffindor table. It was easy for her public persona to act so clingy, she had been practising it for years after all, but inside, she cringed.<p>

"So, how was Arithmancy?" She asked as she looked at Draco's face, too close for comfort, and blinked seductively. If that was even possible.

"Just fine." Draco smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively.

Pansy was then distracted by a question from Daphne, probably about their new 'relationship', and Draco looked down at his plate. His smirk faded a fraction, only noticeable to anyone who was really paying attention. He counted to three, and then cast a calculatingly subconscious glance in Harry's direction. He met his eyes for less than a second before hurriedly making his face stinker and turning to start a conversation with a large nosed fourth year boy whose name wasn't important enough for Draco to know.  
>That would be enough for now, Draco thought smugly, while still keeping up the pointless talk with bignose. He was certain that he managed to successfully look, to the casual observer, like a spoilt Slytherin with a new toy. But he knew that Harry had seen his expression, and after their kiss the day before, the Golden Boy would definitely have something to say to him.<br>All he had to do now was avoid Potter for the next week to the best of his abilities, and with the many Occlumency lessons he would be getting from Snape whenever they both were free to do so, he knew that it wouldn't be difficult. He smiled at the boy he was talking to then turned back to Pansy, pressing their lips together and trying not to be too revolted by girl kisses. He didn't need to look at Potter to know that he was still staring, and he had to force himself to keep from laughing. This was going to be fun.

.

Intelligent brown eyes observed the scene silently, scanning their faces and calculating every tiny moment in her mind. She couldn't figure out exactly what was bothering her about the situation, but something definitely just wasn't right.

"Do you think we should forgive Harry now?" She asked suddenly, startling her boyfriend out of his food-induced trance.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked as he put down his fork, something he only ever did when he was very serious. "Hermione, he lied to us for two years! He had a boyfriend without telling us, helped someone cheat on a really lovely girl, and _slept_ with a _Slytherin_. Not to mention leading Gin on like that. We can't just get over something like that so easily." The two of them were the only two who knew the whole truth of it all once Harry had come out. Most of the girls were just mad because they couldn't have him, and the rest noticed that he and Hermione were still mad, assumed that there was a good reason for it, and took their cues from them.

"I know, Ron." Hermione sighed, picking at the food on her plate uncomfortably. "I just... I don't know, I feel like something's going to happen if we don't just hurry up and get over this. I know 'I feel' isn't much to go on, but that's all I have right now. And, well, he told us everything because he trusts us, Ron."

"Yeah, but only after it had all happened already." Ron responded bitterly. "We're supposed to be his _best friends_."

"You guys talking about Harry again?" Ginny interjected, brushing her pretty hair carelessly out if her face as she turned to speak to them. Ginny was one if the people most affected by Harry's coming out. She had believed for so long that the two of then were close to dating, and Harry had done nothing to dissuade her.

Their fighting could be heard all through the Gryffindor dorms every night for weeks, until Harry had started avoiding all his housemates whenever they weren't in the Great Hall, surrounded by too many teachers for anyone to try anything.

Ginny smiled, lowering her voice and leaning closer to Hermione and Ron. "I have a plan about that."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that, and even Ron frowned at her words.  
>"Gin," He said, "I hope you're not going to do anything stupid."<p>

"Don't worry." She smiled, speaking in a reassuring tone that didn't do anything for Hermione in that instance. "There will be no magic involved or anything. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so..." Ron replied uncertainly, returning to his beloved food with just a little less enthusiasm than usual.

Hermione sighed, darting her eyes back to the Slytherin table, where Pansy was playing teasingly with Draco's tie. Too many things were happening at once, and there was a History of Magic essay that wouldn't write itself. She saved all her half-formed deductions and observances to the back of her mind for later. She knew that it could be important, but it could wait. After all, nothing was so important as education.

* * *

><p>"You two make an incredibly attractive couple." Daphne grinned as they all sat down in the common room at the end of the day.<p>

"Don't we just?" Pansy laughed, pulling Draco into an over-the-top hug before sitting down in between Blaise and Theo.

"Quite." Blaise replied, aiming a half-hearted scowl at her before his face cracked into an unmistakably Blaise-like grin. "You know, maybe your parents have a point. Maybe you should get married."

"Not likely." Draco rolled his eyes at them, the casual smile on his face marring the effect somewhat.

"Agreed." Pansy said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "He's far too snobby for my taste."

"I assure you, I would make a perfect husband." Draco shot at her, looking down his nose at his 'girlfriend'. "I can cook, hold intelligent conversations, appreciate fine art, and give excellent blow jobs."

Theo snorted at that, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't believe me, Nott? Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"No way in hell, Malfoy." Theo replied with a small smile, choosing to ignore the multitude of emotions crossing Blaise's face as he listened in stunned silence to their conversation. "You're far too snobby for my taste."

Pansy gaped for a few seconds, surprised to hear Theo of all people teasing and joking. It didn't last long, however, and she soon burst into historical laughter, joined quickly by Daphne and Draco. Blaise still stared at him, open-mouthed, not quite sure if he believed that this was happening in real life.

Daphne looked at him and her laughter redoubled, and Pansy smirked at him.

"You better shut your mouth, Zabini, else someone might put a cock in it."

"And you definitely wouldn't want that." Theo added, still smiling.

"I don't know, it'd depend who it belonged to." Blaise said, attempting to compose himself again. "But that can wait. It could wait for a very long time. I'm patient." He shot a glance at Theo, who looked away from him with a subtle shake of his head, quietening again.

"I'm sure it could." Draco drawled, cutting their somewhat awkward moment short, to Theo's immense relief. "I need to go over the next part of my plan with you, and you all need to tell me if you see any flaws. This is rather important, and I only have an hour before Occlumency, so you better listen and be helpful."

Theo picked a book out of his bag and didn't respond, but the other three nodded and Draco set to work, outlining all of the important parts of the next step of his plan for his friends to pick apart. And after that hour, he was pretty sure it was nearly foolproof. All he had to do now was avoid Potter for the rest of the week. Easy, right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay I'm sorry please still read this I still love you oh my Rowling I didn't mean to take this long! I've just been busysick/dancing but HERE YOU GO A CHAPTER. I'll update again when I can but I also want to rewrite all I've done two far and make it good so I don't know what I'll do first. Plus exams. So yeah. Review and I'll love you even more than I already do, plus it'll guilt me into updating faster :D Okay bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

As it happened, avoiding Harry Potter for one week when he was really trying to not be avoided was, well, hard. Not all the time; in Potions Draco found it relatively easy to look pointedly at Harry whenever he tried to speak and have Snape deduct points for Gryffindor for disruption, and Care of Magical Creatures just required Pansy to be all over him and the entire class would keep their distance. But Potter just kept popping up in the weirdest places. When Draco went for a walk around the edge of the forest, when he excused himself from Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws to go to the bathroom, and even when he slipped out of the Slytherin dorms for a few minutes because the third years were being exceptionally loud. It was as if Potter somehow knew where he was every second of every day, and Draco didn't like it very much. He had still managed to slip away from him in those instances, but it was still a little unnerving. And annoying.

He had taken to walking around with at least one friend with him wherever he went, which was interesting, to say the least. It meant that he had enough time to listen to Daphne talk about how her latest fuck buddy had gone and found herself a girlfriend ("And she had the most _perfect_ breasts imaginable. Honestly Dray, you have no idea what you're missing out on."), Pansy's strange little war with a Hufflepuff girl for her favourite place in the Library ("I almost decided to sit on her, but that wouldn't have been particularly Slytherin. Plus it could have given her the wrong idea, you know."), and Blaise's all-consuming crush on Theo Nott ("He's just a _mystery_, okay? And he has all these thoughts that he doesn't share with anyone."). Luckily he only had to avoid Potter for a week, Draco mused, and then he could go back to having at least a few moments to himself each day.

The week was over quickly enough, giving Potter time to stew, and Draco yet again sacrificed his precious Sunday for the sake of Potter-seduction. He walked down to the kitchens and sat down, unsurprised to find Potter walking in and blocking the door just a few minutes later. Was it possible to cast tracking spells on people within Hogwarts by people of their level? Draco would have to look that up another time. Right then, he had to concentrate on keeping a smirk on his face that looked just a little bit forced.

"Potter." He said, nodding at him. "Guarding the house elves from the outside world, are you?"

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy. I've come to talk to you."

"Well you've done that now," Draco stood up, walking towards him, "So if you'd be so kind as to-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Potter exploded, walking forward angrily and forcing Draco to stagger back. He sat back down at his seat and looked like he was trying not to look scared of the angry boy in front of him.

"First you stared at me, and then the notes and the touching, and then you kissed me,-"

"You kissed me, actually."

"-and then, the_ very next day_, you started sucking face with Parkinson when the rest of us were _trying _to eat."

Draco looked at him intently for a moment, and when he was sure that Potter didn't have anything else to say, he shrugged. "Thank you for that, Potter. If you hadn't explained it all to me, I would have had absolutely no idea about my actions from the past few weeks. Us Slytherins don't think like that, you see."

"Don't be stupid Malfoy. You know what I meant."

"What I know is that you just stated the bloody obvious." Draco replied, rolling his eyes at him. "I don't know what you want me to do about it, however."

Potter fumed, half-heartedly pacing for a few seconds before perching himself agitatedly on the chair directly across from Draco's.

"I want you to explain!" He said through gritted teeth. "I want to tell me why you did all of that."

"And you expect me to tell you just because you want it?" Draco shot back, inwardly grinning smugly as Potter's face got more and more angry. He was just too easy.

Potter took a slow, deep breath, very obviously trying to control himself, and stared hard at Draco. "Just talk to me, Malfoy. That's all I'm asking."

Draco's expression froze, and he dropped his eyes to the plate that he only just realised had been placed in front of him at some point during their row. He wasn't exactly sure how to look unguarded and weak, but he had been practising different expressions in front of the mirror all week and the one he fixed on his face now, still partially hidden by his Malfoy mask so he didn't look like he was giving up so quickly, was the one he decided was the least ridiculous. And judging by the slight shift of Potter's weight in the seat across from him that only happened when Potter was surprised and feeling just a little more like a saviour than he usually did, it worked.

"Fine." Draco said, trying to sound both defeated and defiant. "I started this thing with Pansy because it's expected. You don't understand, of course you don't. You weren't raised in a pure blood household. You don't get the pressure on you to find a suitable pureblooded girl and have an heir, who will one day find his own suitable pureblooded girl and have an heir." He scowled in distaste and looked back up to Potter, meeting his eyes. "That's not to say that they don't approve of homosexuality or anything, but because I haven't found anyone yet and it's getting close to the end of... school, for us, my darling parents are trying to force me into a marriage with Pansy. We're hoping to have a quick relationship, a messy breakup, and no more threats of arranged marriage. That's all it is."  
>Harry nods, accepting his half-truth with no objections. "Okay fine. Now tell me why you've been doing... those other things."<p>

Draco smirked at that, leaving his seat to walk to the other side of the small table and push it back with ease. He straddled Harry, to his great surprise, and rested his arms on his shoulders.

"I thought that was obvious." He murmured, leaning so close that their lips almost touched. "I want you. You can't deny that we'd be good together."

Potter didn't respond at first, his eyes flicking down to where their lips were, then back up to Draco's eyes. Then he abruptly pushed Draco away, getting to his feet and crossing his arms defensively in front of him, just as Draco knew he would.

"Stop doing that Malfoy." He yelled crossly, frowning at the boy in front of him. "You always do that. Hide yourself behind a wall of overconfidence or flirting or whatever, but not now. I know you're doing it, so just stop."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Draco snarled, shoving Harry roughly and stepping away from him. "You think, just because you're the Golden Boy, the Chosen Gryffindor Hero, that you just get to be right about everything? Because you're wrong. You don't know anything about me."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Potter responded angrily, predictably, and Draco glared daggers at him.

"Tell you what, Potter? Tell you how no matter what I do, you shoot me down? Tell you how I've given up on trying to be liked by you, and instead am settling on being a warm body, even for one night, because I'm a pathetic human being? Tell you something just to have you shoot me down yet again? Because-"

"No."

The surprise on Draco's face at that moment was not fake for once, because he really had been expecting to finish his emotional speech before Potter opened his mouth. And he had spent so much effort on the last few lines, too. Such a shame.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound and look stunned as he stared at the Gryffindor.

"I said no." Potter said, taking an uncertain step towards Draco. "No I... not again. Just no."

Draco was about to ask what in Merlin's name Potter was talking about, but before he even opened his mouth, he was being very softly, and very hesitantly, kissed. Draco didn't respond for a beat, acting shocked, then he snaked questioning arms around Potter's waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss and trying not to shout out in glee because _he had won_. Potter was kissing him, and was mad and jealous of Pansy, and was touching Draco's arm softly and wanted him. The first stage was complete, and even though he had a long way to go, and would now have to suffer Potter's company far more often than was strictly advised, he had seduced Harry Potter.

"I'm not going to shoot you down." Potter said when he pulled away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together and being so damn sincere it made Draco want to laugh.

"You...?" Draco asked quietly, just as he would if he were a weaker version of himself, completely dependent on Potter's reply to make him feel happy. Potter just nodded and kissed him again, and Draco responded with feigned passion, until a gasp at the doorway made them both look around in surprise.  
>"Oh, Harry!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione had just wanted to talk, that was all. Harry had been avoiding her somewhat all week, so what else was there to do but break into the boys' room, rummage around until she found the Marauder's Map, and find Harry on his way to the kitchens. And she had been courteous, and waited a while so he could have time to eat first and she could have time to put the room back to how it was. She had hoped to catch him just as he was leaving, and ask for a word. It was time that they got over this row, she had decided. They were friends, after all, and Hermione didn't want to lose him. Yes, it was definitely time.<p>

And then Harry was kissing Draco Malfoy, and her rational mind vanished, replaced with an endless loop of _what_?

"Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed once she had regained the use of her brain for long enough to realise that she was being stared at, and she really ought to say something. Obviously it wasn't the right thing to say, as Harry's expression darkened at her words, and he took a step towards her angrily.

"I don't care about what you have to say about this, Hermione. Get lost."

Hermione recoiled at that, shocked at his words, but then took a few purposeful steps forward. "Harry, I-"

"No." Harry cut her off, shoving her backwards with perhaps just a little too much force. Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco's eyebrow raise just a fraction at that, but he remained silent and unmoving for the most part of their confrontation.

"No." Harry repeated, angrier this time. "You have been avoiding me, not listening to me, and yelling at me for too long. Your opinion on this matter is not important to me, so just leave."

"Fine." Hermione replied, hurt. Her voice was just higher and shakier than her usual tone for Harry to open his mouth, ready to apologise and take back what he said, but Hermione was already walking out the door, blinking back furious tears as she did. _Boys were just such idiots sometimes_, she thought as she strode angrily away, c_omplete and utter idiots. And you know what? Harry and Malfoy deserved each other_. _I doubt it'll be very long now until they start calling me a Mudblood together in the hallways. No, they definitely deserved each other. Rotten cows. _The ranting in her head continued all the way back to the Gryffindor tower, where she shut herself in her room, locking the door with charms that would stop the other girls from getting in if they came back early from breakfast, and gave herself time to cool off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay __this is only a portion of what I was planning for this chapter but then I had exams and no time and life and stuff, and I think this chapter would have been about the same size as all of the others combined, so I'm splitting it here and posting this now so there. I'm sorry for being a butt and I'll try get more done soon but I NEED TO DO LIFE STUFF REALLY BAD and university next year means I need a job right now and things are just really hectic right now okay but yeah I'm trying to find time because I want to write this and I'm officially not apologising ever again for not updating on time because this is getting old. Also I am typing this note while very tired and slightly hyper because sugar, so if it doesn't make any sense, that's why. But yeah. Oh, and Happy Christmas if you like that sort of thing..._


	8. Chapter 8

"I should go."

After Granger had left, neither he nor Harry had moved or spoken for a few minutes, until Draco made his decision. He could go back to his classmates and boast of his success if Potter let him go, but he was pretty sure that-

"No." Potter reached out and took hold of Draco's wrist, just in case he was planning on running out. Which, of course, he was not. But Potter didn't need to know that.

"I... I really should." Draco said, edging just enough uncertainty into his voice. "I've got things to do, anyway."

"Forget about those things, then." Potter said stubbornly, leading Draco back to the small table where they had been sitting at before.

"You haven't eaten yet, and besides... I don't want you to go." His voice was filled with so much sincerity and kindness that Draco would have almost laughed we're he not a flawless actor and Slytherin. Instead he just shook his head, standing hesitantly by his seat.

"No, I- I don't think this is going to work. I thought... but it really just won't. Granger won't keep her mouth shut, and no one will be happy about... whatever this is." He frowned, shaking his head again. "I'm really not interested in getting cornered and murdered by three quarters of the school body."

"Hermione won't talk of she knows what's good for her." Potter said grimly, pulling Draco's chair out for him like a complete dork, and guiding Draco into it. "The school doesn't need to know, and I'd make sure they didn't kill you anyway. They fear me."

Draco felt like cursing at that sentence, but he held his tongue. Maybe this Draco _did_ like being protected, and didn't find it utterly demeaning and just plain ridiculous for a man and a Malfoy such as himself to have a half blood Gryffindor idiot acting like he was so much stronger than him. Who knows, maybe Potter _was_ stronger than this Draco, anyway. This Draco was so very fragile, he probably couldn't recite ten different untraceable curses in his sleep. And, for now anyway, he had to be this small, helpless Draco.

"Okay." He said after a moment, looking directly into Potter's eyes. "I can't keep this from my friends, though, which means that almost all of the upper level Slytherins will likely know by the end of next week. They won't give anything away, I swear, but we don't keep secrets, as a rule."

"Sounds like a good rule." Potter mused quietly, walking to the other chair and sitting down also. Draco didn't know what he was thinking of, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the reason his house was mad at him.  
>"Well, I guess that's reasonable." Harry said after a beat, nodding his agreement. "I don't really have anyone to tell right now, but I think I'd have let Hermione and Ron know if we were still friends. Well, maybe not Ron..."<p>

"Why not? I thought the two of you were best friends." Draco made an effort to sound interested, even though it was painfully obvious why the Weasley boy would be best left in the dark. He hated Draco more than the rest of the Gryffindors put together.

"Yeah, well Ron doesn't really like Slytherins, especially you. I think I would have had to ease him into the idea rather than tell him outright." Potter replied, an embarrassed sort of smile on his lips. Draco grinned shyly back at him, wondering if this Draco he was playing should laugh at that. Maybe not, he decided, then looked down at the table, where his food remained untouched.

"You should eat." Potter said, also looking down at Draco's plate also.

"Why? I can think if something far more enjoyable that I'd rather have in my mouth right now." Draco said suggestively, looking up in time to see Potter's expression change from one of quiet concern and thoughtfulness into that of a very embarrassed, but very interested teenage boy.

"What is it, master Malfoy, sir?" A nearby house elf piped up, causing both of the boys to jump in their seats. "Is this not the dish you is wanting, sir? Is you wanting Tobble to make something that is more suitable to your tastes?"

Draco snorted and shook his his head while Potter tried to conceal his laughter with a hand.

"No, Tobble. This will do. Although some coffee might be nice." He started eating as Tobble bowed so low his nose nearly touched his feet, and scampered away to make some.

"I'm sure he would have catered to your desires, should you wish for something more... enjoyable for breakfast, Draco." Potter said, still laughing softly against his hand.

"Maybe next time." He said lightly, a small smile on his face as the house elf returned with his drink. Draco dismissed the elf politely, then looked back to Potter, who was staring at him.

"I'm not entirely sure if you're joking or not." He said, a half-calculating, half-amused expression on his face.

"Well, I never joke." Draco replied with a straight face, then cracked a smile, forcing the Gryffindor to smile back at him.

"Okay then. If you'd rather have Tobble, I can leave you two to your fun..."

Draco laughed despite himself because bloody hell, Harry Potter actually had a sense of humour. It couldn't rival that of a Slytherin's, of course, but at least it meant that their 'relationship' wouldn't be comprised solely of intense and meaningful conversations about life and love and other such bollocks.

"That's not very British of you." Potter observed, as Draco took a grateful sip of the coffee that had been brought to him.

"Yes, well it happens to be a Slytherin's drink of choice most mornings." Draco said with a shrug. "We don't exactly get a lot of sleep."

"So the rumours are true, then?" Harry asked with a smirk that almost suited him, had he not been a Gryffindor.

It took Draco a moment to realise that he was talking about the rumours of their dorms having rather... interesting night time activities, and being very loud while they were at it, but when he understood Potter's meaning he just shook his head.

"Not entirely, no. I know many of us enjoy _company_ at night, but that's generally _because_ of our sleeping patterns, rather than being the cause. You see, Harry, people who are brought up like us... well let's just say it's not easy for us to get a good night's sleep. We seldom get 'sweet' dreams."

He was dramatising, of course. The Slytherins did often have nightmares, Blaise more frequently than anyone since the start of the current year, but most could sleep quietly through the majority of nights without a particularly vivid memory waking them. But Potter needed to think he was weak, and preferably his friends too, so he would feel compelled to bond with them and save them, as he liked to do so much. And judging by his sympathetic and mildly horrified expression, Draco's plan was working perfectly.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Potter said quietly, reaching over to touch Draco's hand. "Do... do you want to talk about it?"

Draco stared at their hands, looking a little startled, then shook his head. He wondered for a second how much he should tell Potter, but he didn't really have any reason to lie to him, and it would be pointless to make up a story just for the purpose of hiding the truth.

"There's not exactly much to talk about. We've been training for the return of the Dark Lord since we were young. My father wanted his son to be strong, a good choice for the ranks, so he made sure I'd be the strongest. Did you know that I'm nearly immune to the Cruciatus Curse now? As well as many other forms of torture, of course. That way I wouldn't be able to be pressured to give up any of his secrets if I got caught. Which means I could get close to the Dark Lord, he could confide in me, just like how my father wished he would confide in him." Draco scowled. This was still a small exaggeration, but twisting the truth a little wouldn't hurt.

Potter listened with pitying eyes, fiddling with the sleeve of Draco's robe as he subtly tried to see if he had the Dark Mark. Draco pushed his sleeve up for him, holding his unmarked wrist out for inspection.

"He won't mark us yet, not until we're out of school, at least."

"And you're just going to let it happen?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It's that or die." Draco said sourly, resting his arm back on the table and watching as Potter's hand gently rested on his.

"It doesn't have to be." Potter said earnestly, his stupid Gryffindor eyes alight with intense hope. "You could join the Order, find sanctuary with us."

"It's not just me."

"Your friends too, then. You don't have to join him against your will. We can protect you, Draco."

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "It's not just them, either. We're expected, Harry. If we don't join up, if we run away to join you or even to stay out of the war entirely, our families will suffer. Daphne has a little sister, for example. I have mother. They won't run with us, and they'll be punished for our escape. Really Harry, it's pointless. Can we not talk about this any further, please?

Potter frowned, interlinking their fingers on the tabletop. "I'm sorry. It's just sort of awful, you know? I just wish... Never mind."  
>He smiled, getting to his feet and taking a step over to Draco's side of the small table, refusing to let go of his hand. "You're done with your breakfast, right?"<p>

Draco nodded and began to get to his feet, but Potter pushed him back with his free hand, pulling the table away.

"We're not leaving yet." He said, straddling Draco on the rickety chair. Draco pulled out his wand to transfigure it into being just a little sturdier, and gazed fixedly at the Gryffindor, who grinned.

"We're going to continue what we started before we were very rudely interrupted. Then you can go and do whatever things you need to do today."

Draco smiled back, slipping his wand back into his robe pocket and snaking an arm securely around Potter's waist.  
>"Sounds like a plan." He managed to say, before Potter's lips were back on his, and speaking was no longer necessary.<p>

Neither boy noticed the many sets of small, house elf eyes watching them with fascination from all around the room.

* * *

><p>After one surprisingly hot make out session, another quick bite of food, a few jokes and a promise to meet up again soon, Draco slipped out of the kitchens and made his way back to his friends.<p>

All in all, the plan was progressing nicely. He had told Potter rather a bit more than he had planned to tell him at that stage, or ever, if he was entirely honest, but no matter. This Draco he was portraying was apparently one who liked to tell people lots of important things at once, and Potter had reacted as he had hoped, so it was going well.

And Potter really was a rather good kisser.

He arrived back in the common room to find his friends in their normal spot by the fireplace, sitting quite close and talking in hushed tones. Draco walked over to them unnoticed, and popped his head in between Blaise and Pansy's.

"Guess who is officially in a super secret relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived?" He asked when he got their attentions.

Daphne smiled at him, looking worried. "You better work your arse off to make it public then, Draco." She said quietly. "They've set a date."

Draco stared, and Blaise nodded grimly. "Yup. We've officially got one month before we're Marked."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I really did it. I really did it, yeah. Just, you know, really late. As usual. I sort of have an excuse, as I've lost my planning for his chapter and the next one, but I could have written this one before I lost it, so... oops? But I wrote some stuff, and now it's here, and I'll try to write the next one sooner. Maybe. Hopefully. I JUST DON'T NOW HOW TO NOT PROCRASTINATE.  
>Other than that, I feel I should warn you that one of the next few chapters will be solely BlaiseTheo centred, because they're a side pairing here and LennytheLion likes them and I want to expand on Blaise's storyline. If you don't like the pairing, I'll try to make it skipable, but I feel like some important Drarry stuff might be mentioned, so I'll see.  
>Also if anyone has a pairing that they want in the background (apart from RemusSirius, sorry it's just not my division) I can totally do that probably...  
>Okay I think that's it. Feel free to reviewPM/yell at me on the street or whatever. I promise I won't bite most of you._


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed and things were going swimmingly between the two secret lovebirds. They met for long intervals in abandoned classrooms to talk and kiss and do their homework, snuck glances at each other at every possible moment, and touched feet playfully in potions class, since Snape was now quite keen to keep the seating arrangement for the rest of the year.

It was all becoming far too obvious because honestly, if Hermione knew that much about their goings on, then the casual observer must have noticed _something_, surely.

Not that she cared, of course. She didn't give a damn about what would happen if the school found out that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were dating. At least, she _thought _that was what they were doing, anyway. They weren't just being... intimate without any real feelings involved, were they?

Not that it mattered. She didn't care. Not one bit. Not at all.

"Harry!"

Okay, so who was she kidding? There she was, standing right outside of Griffindor, waiting for the exact person that she was trying to convince herself she didn't care about. But of course she cared. Even though she was still very mad at him, of course.

"Harry." She said again, grabbing her once-best friend by the arm and dragging him away from any particularly nosy portraits, just as he was about to say the password to get into Griffindor tower.

"Hermione, let go of me." Harry said, voice low and angry. He tried to pull away from her, but Hermione whipped out her wand and he immediately stilled. He may be stronger than her, but with her wand she was more dangerous by far.

"Hermione, really." Harry said through gritted teeth, glancing at the Fat Lady's portrait and the hidden door to the Gryffindor tower with unconcealed longing. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep. No matter what you say, I'm not going to break up with Draco. Please just let me go and not waste either of our time."

"I know you won't, Harry." Said Hermione, with an exasperated sigh. Honestly, did he think she was an unobservant idiot or something? "You're far too stubborn for that, and... Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just here to warn you."

"Consider me warned." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to the Gryffindor entrance.

Hermione yanked on his arm again and he stilled, turning back to her resignedly.

"Let me warn you, and then you can consider yourself warned, okay? Harry, you're not doing a very good job of being secretive. Honestly, it's like every time you're in a room together, the world turns into some sappy romantic muggle movie. It's really obvious, Harry."

Harry stilled at that, thinking over Hermione's words. The he shook his head, looking defiantly at her.

"So what if it is?" He asked, finally pulling himself free from her grip to cross his arms in front of him. "I'm not ashamed of him, Hermione. I can date whoever the hell I want. I don't care if people find out."

Hermione sighed. As usual, he wasn't using his head to actually _think _like a rational human being. That's why she was always there. She could think for him.

"Honestly, Harry, don't you understand? Everyone's mad at you right now because you lied, you kept things from us. You didn't even tell me or Ron that you were gay! Don't you think it would be better if you just told people, rather than letting them find out accidentally, like they did last time? If you don't have a problem with you and Malfoy being public, you should let people know before it goes too far."

With a small, sad sigh, Hermione turned and walked back the the Fat Lady's portrait. She had made her point, and just hoped Harry had listened. Probably not.  
>As she scrambled through the portrait hole, she failed to hear the whispered, "Thanks, Hermione" from behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em>, Potter?" Okay, so maybe the small, sad little Draco he was supposed to be playing wouldn't say that, but it wasn't exactly easy to stay in character when Harry Potter randomly materialised at the foot of his bed.

"Relax, Draco. It's just an invisibility cloak." Harry said, looking at Draco with an amusing expression of concern on his face.

It wasn't 'just' and invisibility cloak, Draco knew that. He had been trained from a very young age to notice invisible people. Cloak or not, he should have known Harry was there. But it wasn't important. That puzzle could wait for another time.

"How did you get in here?" He asked instead. "Slytherin's password protected, and you shouldn't even know where the door is, anyway! And what if you got caught?"

"This isn't the first time I've been in the Slytherin dungeons." Harry said with a shrug, seating himself casually across from Draco at the foot of his bed. "It's my first time in this particular part, but I've been in the common room before. But that's not important right now. What _is _important, is... well... us, I guess."

Draco absolutely could not see how any part of their stupid relationship could be anywhere near as important as the fact that Potter had been in the Slytherin common room before now. It wouldn't have been for sex; people would have noticed Harry Potter getting naked in the common room, plus no one would be dumb enough to do anything involving a Gryffindor anywhere near the Slytherin dungeons. If he wasn't playing a stupid lovestruck little Draco, he would have demanded answers and not let Potter out of his sight until he got them, but unfortunately he'd just have to figure it out for himself when he had time to think. For now he just had to pretend that he cared about their relationship.

"What about us?" He asked, edging a hint of concern into his voice. "You're not... not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, no!" Potter replied quickly, looking alarmed. "No, nothing like that. I like this... us. I like us a lot."

Potter shot him a shy smile which Draco returned, looking relieved.

"I just want to talk to you about publicity and stuff." Potter said after a sickeningly sweet getting-lost-in-your-eyes moment that almost made Draco want to give up and just be a death eater already. "It has just recently been brought to my attention that we're being kind of obvious."

"Really?" Draco asked, giving a look of complete surprise. He wasn't really surprised, of course. It was all part of his plan. He had just hoped that the first person to notice them would tell the entire school, not warn Harry bloody Potter. He should have guessed, though. Damn nosy Gryffindor. She always was the first to notice anything.

"Yeah." Potter nodded, oblivious. "So I thought we should probably talk about this. I know we decided it shouldn't be public or anything, but... I don't know."

"You think we should tell everyone?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Potter sighed, looking annoyed. "I just- it doesn't really look like we're going to be breaking up any time soon, so I'd rather tell people now and get it over with, rather than someone finding out in maybe a few months or something, and getting mad because we kept it a secret for so long. Plus I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you."

Draco bit back the sarcastic response he was just _itching _to say, and nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think you're ashamed of me. But I think I get it. Might be for the best."

"I'm glad you agree." Potter replied, smiling gratefully at his boyfriend. "I'm still not entirely sure about this, but let's just think it over and decide in a few days, okay?"

Draco nodded. That would still leave enough time for the press to get wind of it, and someone from Voldemort's ranks to get in touch with him so he could plead his case. He could use the next few days to subtly prod Potter in the right direction, too.

"Good." Potter replied happily. "And I know just what we can do while we think it over, too."

With a smirk, Potter moved his way up the bed on his knees, until he was straddling Draco's legs at a very comfortable distance.

Draco smirked too, as he watched Potter's face inch closer until their lips met and Draco was once again kissing Harry Potter.

_This is definitely the best part of this entire sodding plan_, Draco reflected, as he let Potter's tongue invade his mouth. Despite all his faults, Draco had to admit that Harry Potter was a really good kisser.

It wasn't ideal, but it never really was no matter who it was with, but Draco didn't mind. He didn't mind being controlled, didn't mind being pushed back against his bed and being very thoroughly kissed.

Of course he'd prefer to fight for control, and for power, but that was so very rare in a partner that Draco was used to playing either a dominant or submissive role in his relationships. He didn't have a preference, and just enjoyed what he got.

He enjoyed this.

He enjoyed Potter's legs pressing against his as he sucked and bit gently on Draco's lower lip. He enjoyed knowing that if he lifted his hips just an inch or two he would be able to feel what he so desperately wanted far too many layers of clothing, and he enjoyed knowing that he wouldn't do it. He enjoyed knowing that every tiny bit of pleasure he received would be because Potter wanted him to feel it, and that was power enough for now. And he really enjoyed-

The dorm room door opened.

"Wow okay, so this is why you haven't bothered to join us in the common room." Said a far-too-delighted voice from the doorway.

Draco looked over just in time to see Daphne, with a very evil grin on her face, walk over to them, beckoning the rest of his friends inside as she did so.  
>Draco scowled. As usual, those parts had the absolute worst timing. Why couldn't they have interrupted them while they were having a boring talk about their feelings?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Chapter. Okay. Done.  
>A few days ago I told my friend Lenny that I was going to see if I could update a chapter a day for a week after I got 100 alerts for this fic, just because. This was when I had estimated reaching that mark in a few weeks, and would have time to prepare a few first. But then she posted a link to this on tumblr because she wanted updates and she is mean, so I reached 100 alerts 3 days ago. That was when I discovered that I do not know how to concentrate for long enough to write one chapter in a day. So there goes that idea. But I am planning on just trying to update as fast as I can for the next few chapters instead. Which is probably what I should be doing all the time, but... I just don't.<br>Still, at least there won't be massive month-long gaps between chapters for a bit!  
>I'm really not that keen on this chapter, and I decided to be annoying and break it off in the middle of a scene because I'm lazy and this chapter would be much longer than the last one of I didn't, but whatever. I do what I want. Plus since I lost my planning for this bit, I only have things like "talk about publicity" and "idk maybe some cockblocking" to use.<br>__Thanks a heap for the reviews, they never fail to make me happy. And then go brag about them to my brother. Because this is all I ever do with my life.  
>Anyway, I'm going to stop typing now. Hopefully there will be another update in a few days. If not, you can... throw rocks at me? Or just frown at me. That seems like a pretty fitting punishment. Do that.<em>


End file.
